Green Arrow's Disturbia
by Love Of The Draconis
Summary: What if Alfred had a daughter? Who was raised as Bruce's sister? Who ended up with Oliver Queen?
1. Chapter 1

So Sick by Flyleaf

Bite To Break by Senses Fail

Pain by Four Star Mary

Mysterious Ways by U2

I'm Still Here by Johnny Rzeznik

Make Her Feel Good by Teairra Mari

Hits From The Bong by Cypress Hill

We Are The Champions by Robbie Williams + Queen

Conga Fury (AniMatrix Edit) by Juno Reactor

Juke Joint Jezebel (Metropolis Mix) by KMFDM

Atom Bomb by Fluke

Do You Wanna Touch by Joan Jett

Bad Reputation by Joan Jett

Let's Do It by Joan Jett

Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me by U2

Wild Thing by Tone Loc

Who's That Girl by Eve

I Won't Lie Down (Mortal Kombat Mix) by Face to Face

Genius by Pitchshifter

Halcyon and On and On by Orbital

Smooth Criminal by Alien Ant Farm

Born Too Slow by The Crystal Method

Fly by Hilary Duff

Us Against The World by Christina Milian

Null and Void by tATu

Perfect Enemy by tATu

Jungle Fever by Pitbull

It's My Life by Bon Jovi

Scandalous by Mis-Teeq

Low Rider Jeans by Brooke Hogan

Breaking Dishes by Rihanna

Incognito by Brooke Hogan

Dirrty by Christina Aguilera

Nasty Girl by Nitty

..............................................

Title: Green Arrow's Disturbia

Author: Me.

Fandom: Smallville.

Main Pairing: Oliver Queen/Gianna Pennyworth.

..............................................

Notes: I'm making Selena and Harley not evil in this. Gianna and Selena are both feline Metas, Selena leaning more toward the Egyptian Mau like in the Halle Berry take of Catwoman, and Gianna is the wild cat, like tigers, lions, jaguars, panthers, etc. Harley is NOT a Meta, just has the luck of one. Which earned her the nickname of Disturbia's Lady Luck. Oh and Lex isn't evil in this one either.

..............................................

The Dark Horses:

Gianna Pennyworth, aka Disturbia

Selena Kyle, aka Catwoman

Harleen Quinzel, aka Harley Quinn

..............................................

Prologue:

It hit Smallville like a tidal wave up the ass. A group of girls from two completely different side of the tracks were coming to Smallville after stopping in Metropolis. These girls were widely known as the socialites' Dark Horses. First was Gianna Pennyworth, daughter of the Wayne family's butler but claimed by the Waynes as their son's co-heir, as well as being rumored to being a Metahuman. Next was Selena Kyle, formerly a nerd from a middle class family, but was disowned when her family discovered her to be a feline Metahuman. Then was a girl from the Gotham Slums, rumored to be the Joker's ex-girlfriend, Harleen Quinzel. Gianna took up with Selena and Harleen when the Heroine simply called Disturbia had saved the girls and left them near her car. People prepared, wondering why the girls had chose to come to their little town.

Personally, Clark had never met Gianna, but Lex and Oliver had, both grew up around her and Bruce. And Lex laughed at Oliver's reaction to him saying that Disturbia's weakness was a certain man in green leather.

"Wait," Chloe looked at Lex in shock, "Disturbia..."

"Has a major yen for the Green Arrow," said a voice.

Clark, Chloe, Jimmy, Lois, Lex, and Oliver turned to see Gianna, Selena and Harleen, Selena having been the one who spoke. Clark, Chloe, Lois and Jimmy looked at the three young women in shock.

"Ollie," Gianna greeted the young man with a nod.

Oliver's eyes widened at the sight of her. She was wearing something in her usual style with a slight akin to her Hero costume, which would be the basis for a future Heroine called Huntress. Clear black ballerina heels, the ribbons winding up long toned legs. He knew those shoes. They were the ones that Bruce commissioned Manolo Blahnik to make for the girl. She wore a pink/black plaid micro mini over a jeweled g-string. He had bought her the g-string as a gag gift when she turned 18, so he was slightly surprised that she even kept it, much less wore it. He noticed the jewel in her bellybutton that looked eerily like Green Kryptonite, but since Clark wasn't reacting to it, it had to be an emerald or something of the like. His eyes wandered inevitably to her chest, barely noting her pink Geisha crop top with black and white design. Lex elbowed Clark and pointed to Oliver, the kryptonian snickering silently at the gobsmacked look on the blond's face.

"Hey, man-ho, you okay in there?" Harley laughed, waving her hand in Oliver's face.

Selena rolled her eyes and smacked Oliver upside his head, almost hard enough to make his eyeballs switch sockets. Oliver rubbed his head and glared at the feline meta, who only gave him the finger.

"So what are you JD's doing in town?" Lex asked the girls after they had all sat down.

"JD's, Lex?" Chloe chuckled.

"It means Juvenile Delinquents, hon," Gianna finally spoke, her voice sounding like a Gotham native, but with a slight Italian lilt.

"Cool," Jimmy chuckled, then added after a second, "how'd ya get that?"

Gianna smiled at Jimmy, "Well, Snapshot, he calls us that cause at the tender age of 16, we took three muddy BMX bikes on a joyride through his house. His dad got pissed, wanted to press charges and shit, but Lex said that we were just having some harmless fun. Said we were 'lashing out at parental and/or authority figures'," Gianna mock-glared at Lex, "him and his big words."

Gianna talked with Jimmy and Chloe, barely noting that Oliver had left the table. She excused herself and got up from the table. She tilted her head and discreetly sniffed the air, following Oliver's scent to an alley near the cafe. She made a slight 'eep' sound when two strong hands grabbed her and pressed her against the wall of the building, not expecting it to have been Oliver. The blond was near panting with frustration, confusion and anger, his blue eyes narrowed at her.

"What are you really doing in town, Gia?" He growled at her.

Gianna's yellow amber eyes widened in surprise, "What do you care, Ollie?"

Oliver's grip on her arms tightened and he stepped forward, pressing her entire body into the wall.

"Regardless of what you and the Black Chicken think of us, we aren't criminals," She hissed at him, her eyes glowing bright amber, "just cause we don't do thing your way..."

Gianna was cut off when Oliver's lips sealed over hers. His grip on her arms loosened and she wrapped them around his neck. Oliver stepped back from the wall, pulling Gianna forward, Gianna stepping between his legs. They pulled apart when they heard a noise at the end of the alley. Gianna smirked, straightened herself, pat Oliver on the cheek and walked back the way she came.


	2. Chapter 2

Best Of Both Worlds by Hannah Montana

Girl Power by The Cheetah Girls

Voodoo by Pitbull

Poisin by Alice Cooper

Praying For A Riot by 30 Seconds To Mars

In Other Worlds by Azam Ali

Little Red Riding Hood by Bowling For Soup

Addicted by Saving Abel

The Naughty Song by Cory Lee

Otherworld from FF10.

Descarada by Pitbull feat Vybz Kartel

Bonita by Arcangel feat Pitbull

....................................

Chapter One:

For two weeks, Oliver walked around in near catatonia. It wasn't until word that Catwoman had been put in the hospital that Oliver snapped out of it. He sent a couple of his team to watch over her, dressing in his gear to go look for Disturbia. It wasn't until nearly midnight that he found her. On the roof of a building across from the hospital, watching the building with tears running down her cheeks.

"Gia..."

She turned to see him standing there, then turned back to the hospital.

"I almost got her killed, Ollie..."

Oliver sat next to Gianna and held the girl as she cried on his shoulder. He knew Gianna and she didn't cry. Well, if she did, she didn't do it around other people. She had actually stopped crying the day that Bruce's parents were killed and her dad was left to raise both her AND Bruce. They just sat there for what seemed like forever and that's where the Black Canary found them an hour later. Carolyn Lance was surprised to see the tears on Gianna's face when she and Oliver looked at her. Carolyn, Gianna and Selena never really got along; bird and cat kinda thing, but Carolyn would never wish what happened to Selena on anybody and for it to cause this kind of reaction out of Gianna...

"Bruce had Selena moved to an isolated room so we could watch her better," She informed the duo, "those who've seen her out of mask have been sworn to secrecy."

Gianna gave the avian Meta a weak nod of thanks, Carolyn nodding in return before she left the duo alone. Gianna weakly laid her head on Oliver's shoulder, only just noticing the tracks that her tears made on his suit.

"I made streaks on your gear," She snickered.

Oliver looked down to see that her tears had made little streaks on his suit. He chalked it down to her being a Meta, something about a stronger everything. He just shrugged and leaned his head on hers. They saw a figure leaning out of one of the higher windows, waving at them.

"Harleen, get your scrawny ass out of the window!" Gianna yelled back.

Oliver and Gianna snickered at Harley's indignant squawk that her ass wasn't scrawny.

..

"I told ya more than once, Gi, I'm fine," Selena grumbled.

Gianna rolled her eyes and watched as her 'brother', of sorts, tucked Selena in. She noticed that while Selena was bitching at HER for the mother-henning, she wasn't bitching at Bruce for it. Gianna left the room that Lex had offered up to the recovering Meta and wandered aimlessly through the halls of the mansion. She couldn't help but think of everything that's been happening lately, wondering just WHAT had really happened with her and Oliver in the alley a couple weeks ago. They had kissed each other on the cheek before, but that's different than what happened. This was a kiss, a real fucking kiss, not some child-like showing of affection, but a near primal show of claiming. She ended up finding her way to Lex's library, seeing Oliver curled up with a book.

"Hey, Ollie," She said softly, hoping not to spook the man.

Oliver looked up to see Gianna and smiled. He put the bookmark in it's place and closed the book, setting it to the side before holding his hand out to her and waving her over to him. Gianna shrugged mentally and took up Oliver's silent invitation to join him. When she reached him, she slid her tiny hand into his and let him pull her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his head on hers. Gianna closed her eyes and let herself relax in Oliver's embrace, trusting the man for the first real time in years.

"How's Selena settling in?" Oliver finally spoke.

Gianna snorted and leaned her head back on his shoulder to look up at him, "She's bristling at me, but she's letting Bruce mother-hen her."

Oliver snickered, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead, "That sounds like Kitty Kat to me."

Gianna closed her eyes, hoping that he didn't see the spark, the spark of hope that he would kiss her again, in her eyes. But he did, he just didn't let on to it. Part of him wondered why she would look at him like that, but then that part immediately remembered the alley. She had had almost that same look in her eye, surprised that he was 'man-handling' her, but at the same time she was getting turned on by his actions. Or was it just that it was HIM doing it to her? Instead of just his actions.


	3. Chapter 3

Ballroom Blitz by Tia Carrerre

The Truth Beneath The Rose by Within Temptation

Come Together by Aerosmith

Same Old Song and Dance by Aerosmith

Lowrider by Korn

Occam's Razor by 30 Seconds To Mars

I Need Speed by Capone

Masquerade from The Phantom Of The Opera

Girlfight by Brooke Valentine

He's A Pirate from Pirates Of The Caribbean

You Make Me Sick by Pink

Tainted Love by Marilyn Manson

Womanizer by Britney Spears

At Last by Etta James

Morded's Lullaby by Heather Dale

Hypnotized by Plies

....................................

Notes: This is set almost immediately after Chapter One. Barely even an hour passing between the two. The word 'Surprise' will be used alot in this chapter.

....................................

Chapter Two: Surprise:

Gianna had ended up falling asleep in Oliver's arms, so he tucked her carefully into the beanbag he had been sitting in, asking a passing Chloe to watch her while he went and talked to Lex. She had stirred a bit in Chloe's unfamiliar presence, but didn't wake.

"Hey, Lex," Oliver sat in the chair in front of the man's desk.

Lex looked up from his paper work, raising a brow at the blond playboy. But then he noticed the serious look on the other man's face.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

"I'm going to take Gia back to my penthouse with me. Selena is in good hands with Bruce, she's got plenty of company."

Lex looked at the younger man once more, his brow raised just a bit higher. Oliver didn't seem affected by it, but if Lex knew Oliver at all, he was good at hiding things, but not THAT good. Lex always knew that Oliver cared for, and about, Gianna. Since the day those two met all those years ago. Lex sighed and sat back in his chair.

"I'm sure that if you ask Alfred, he'll drive the two of you back to your place," Lex conceded, smiling inside at the hopeful look on Oliver's face, adding at the look, "I'll have him bring car around, you go gather up Gianna from whatever corner you have her stashed in."

Oliver glared at Lex, then rolled his eyes at the amused look on Lex's face.

"Or I could just have Clark run you two back," Lex snickered.

Oliver looked at the other man in horror and shook his head emphatically. He liked Clark, but he had no desire to yak on the landscape. After sitting a little while in silence, the only sound in the room was the clicking of Jimmy and Lois playing pool while Chloe and Clark watched. Oliver finally left the study after a while, seeing Gianna curled up in a ball, right where he left her. Lex asked Alfred if he would do it and the elder man nodded with a mischievous smile on his face. When Oliver carried a still sleeping Gianna out the front doors of the mansion, Alfred was waiting with the limo door open. Clark had been waiting too, but then again, Oliver wasn't surprised. The young Kryptonian was quick. Clark took Gianna from Oliver, the girl whimpering and stirring, but handed her back after Oliver had climbed into the car. And on the entire drive to Oliver's penthouse in Metropolis, Gianna didn't wake. She stirred, yes, but she didn't wake. Which was funny for the feline feral, but with what happened to Selena, Oliver wasn't surprised.

..

Gianna woke somewhere that WASN'T Lex's library. Or any where near Lex's house. She yawned and stretched, noting the deep green silk sheets. She turned to see Oliver asleep in the chair next to the bed. She chuckled softly. Oliver had fallen asleep watching her. Not that it surprised her any. She looked over at him and was almost surprised at how innocent that Oliver seemed. The natural light of the sun, coming through the floor to ceiling windows on the other side of the room, cast a light over Oliver, making the man look like a sleeping angel. Gianna felt like beating her head on the sidetable. She had just called Oliver 'I'm A Huge Man-Whore' Queen an angel. She tilted her head. But it's accurate, she thought to herself.

"Hey, sleepy head," She chuckled, tossing a small pillow at the man.

She laughed when he jumped so high that he fell out of his chair. He glared at her when he got up, then pouted. When he got close enough to the bed, she grabbed him and pulled him on to it, rolling so that she ended up straddling him. She smirked at the startled look on Oliver's face, but didn't let on to the surprise when she felt him getting hard underneath her. She covered her giggle at the thought of him getting hard cause she was on top, pinning his hands above his head, by making it seem that she was laughing at the look on his face.

"What is so damn funny?" He growled.

"Your face," She replied on reflex, not missing the look of hurt that passed over it.

Oliver had been surprised with himself that he had been hurt by that old teasing comment, but it did...for some reason. Gianna leaned forward so that her face was dangerously close to Oliver's. She felt Oliver gasp inaudibly, the rush of breath teasing against her face. She tilted her head, after pulling back a bit, and looked him in the eye.

"There something you want, Ollie?"


	4. Chapter 4

Is It You by Cassie

Push by Enrique Iglesias

Let It Go by Brit & Alex

Revolution by Amy Allen

Cry by Faith Hill

Circus by Britney Spears

Ballad of Cathain and Conchobar sung by Grant Lee Phillips in Witchblade

De Tra by Adassa

The Chemicals Between Us by Bush

Blood Rave by The Crystal Method

Click Click Boom by Saliva

Cold by Static-X

That's What I'm Looking For by Da Brat

Fumbling Toward Ecstasy by Sarah McLachlan

Ghost Rider by Spiderbait

Look At Me by Geri Halliwell

Guerilla Radio by Rage Against The Machine

Vampire Theme from Vampire Bloodlines

Eden by Sarah Brightman

Here With Me by Sarah Brightman

Angels by Robbie Williams

Somewhere by Within Temptation

La Serena by Azam Ali

Sexy by Adassa

Kamasutra by Adassa

Evenstar from LoTR

Assassin's Tango from Mr and Mrs Smith

Just A Little Bit by 50 Cent

Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson

Revolution by 30 Seconds To Mars

Bad Medicine by Bon Jovi

Seven Nation Army by The Flaming Lips

Crazy by Meredith Brooks

Anything But Ordinary by Avril Lavigne

The Wish by Josh Canova

Alright Alright (Here's My Fist Where's the Fight) by Sahara Hotnights

Bitch by Meredith Brooks

................................................

Notes: This is where the smutty begins, kiddies!!!

................................................

Chapter Three: Finally:

Oliver's only response was to lean upward and kiss Gianna, which wasn't much of a stretch since she was just a few inches from his face anyways. Gianna groaned softly, her grip on Oliver's wrists loosening. Oliver took advantage of the action and rolled them so that he was on top, wrapping Gianna's arms around his neck once more. He had dreamed of it for years, kissing Gianna, but he had never done anything past hoping that he would get her in his bed. That's how he earned his reputation as a man-whore and the girls were all a pale imitation of Gianna, that or they couldn't hope to match her on their best day and her on her worst. They were pale replacements for what he wanted but couldn't have, for what he loved. Wait, Oliver thought to himself, failing to hold in the groan of settling between Gianna's thighs, did I just say LOVE? Gianna noticed that Oliver was distracted, but she didn't let on to it...much. She ran one hand up the back of Oliver's neck, ran her fingers through his hair and tugged, effectively bringing the man back to reality.

"What the..."

"You were distracted, luv."

Oliver noted that Gianna had a habit of laying on her dad's accent rather thick when she was turned on...and how did he remember THAT? He glared down at her when she tugged his hair again. When they were children, it had always been an effective way of getting his attention. And as it turns out, is STILL an effective way of getting his attention. But it also seemed that he liked it, ALOT, when she did that. Gianna felt him against her hip and looked at him with a raised brow.

"You like that, eh?" She tugged again.

Oliver may have glared at her, but he twitched against her hip. He DEFINITELY liked it. His eyes rolled up into his head when she gently scraped her nails over his scalp, glad that she'd had them trimmed. He had to remove her hands from his head and wrap her arms back around his neck.

"I can't concentrate when you do that, Gia," He groaned.

"And why would you want to concentrate?" She looked at him in genuine confusion.

"Because I want to do this right," He replied honestly, his voice soft.

Oliver leaned forward and kissed her softly. Gianna gasped softly, her hands gripping at his shoulders. Oliver pressed himself up on to his hands, Gianna's hands slipping to his chest. Gianna's spine started to tingle the harder Oliver pressed his hips against hers. Oliver noticed Gianna's gasping, her entire body trembling, which made him wonder just how close to heat cycle it was. But his attention was quickly brought back to Gianna when she whimpered like she was almost in pain, her fingertips digging into his skin. He pulled back and looked Gianna in the eye, her eyes glowing that bright amber, her pupils now slits. He could tell from the way she was trembling, she was trying not to lose control. He tucked a lock of black hair behind her ear.

"Let me do all the work, Gia," He whispered, then brushed his lips over hers again.

Gianna whimpered softly, but nodded. She almost gulped audibly at the naughty smirk on Oliver's face. Gianna wiggled her hips experimentally, smirking against Oliver's lips when he moaned. Oliver put one hand on her hip and held it still, squeezing it pointedly. He had the same look as he did in the alley, so Gianna decided to heed it. She guessed that he was wanting to claim her, probably as much as she wanted to claim him. She had a thought and used her strength and the element of surprise to roll them over, so that she was, once again, straddling him. She smirked at him, her shining white teeth now sporting a pair of petite feline fangs. She buried her face into his neck and breathed in, wanting to take in the tantalizing scent of an aroused Oliver.

"Ya know, Ollie," Gianna chuckled as she sat up, "this would look so much better if you had no shirt on."

Oliver sat up quickly, careful not to dislodge Gianna from her spot straddling his hips while he jerked his shirt up over his head, tossing it off to the side, not really paying attention where it landed. Oliver used one arm to prop himself and wrapped the other around Gianna's waist. Gianna leaned forward, looking over Oliver's shoulder and down his back.

"You are beautiful, Ollie," She purred, quite literally, running her hands over his biceps, "so beautiful..."

Oliver brushed his lips over hers once more, the arm around her waist holding her firmly against his hips, evident arousal pressing up against her. It was an almost 'don't forget what we're supposed to be doing' kind of gesture. Gianna took Oliver's face in her hands, Oliver's hand splaying over her lower back as she teasingly ground her hips downward. Oliver moaned against her lips, telling her to either put him out of his misery or do something about his not so little problem. Gianna smirked against his lips, then told him that she couldn't exactly do it while they were both still dressed. The speed that Oliver moved after that, she would have sworn he was Clark's long lost brother or something. Oliver's pants and her clothes were flung every which way and they were back to trying to strangle each other with their tongues.

"Ollie," Gianna gasped.

Gianna sat flush in Oliver's lap, their foreheads pressed together, both panting as they tried not to lose control. After a while they could breath easier, so Oliver moved Gianna's black hair to over her shoulders, drawing his knuckles over her jawline.

"You are so beautiful, Gia," He whispered, his voice slightly cracked cause he felt like she was about to break his dick off.

Gianna chuckled, "You are a headcase, Ollie."

Oliver's hand splayed over Gianna's lower back again, both of them trembling unsure of what to do. Yeah, Gianna had had sex before, but neither of them had felt THIS good. She felt a delicious burn that radiating to her spine and she LOVED it. Oliver leaned back, bracing himself with both hands. His beautiful cat was with him, astride him, impaled on his...

"Hey!" Oliver yelped when she pinched him.

"You're supposed to be paying attention, Ollie," She told him, "not sticking your head up the ass of a cloud."

Oliver bucked his hips upward, making Gianna moaned so loudly that it would have sounded like someone was killing a cat...that is if Oliver had neighbors. He hinted to her by rocking upward, Gianna not needing to be 'told' twice. She rocked with Oliver, almost making Oliver collapse back on the bed with how good it felt. He sat up shakily, wrapping her legs around his waist as he pushed himself on to his knees. For what seemed like forever, sounds of moans, groans, gasps, whimpers, names and sweet nothing's being whispered, the sounds of bodies slapping and the bed creaking was heard.

Oliver had Gianna on her back now, their heads at the foot of the bed, his face buried into her neck as they rocked into each other at a furious pace, chasing that strong and ever elusive pleasure that would rack their bodies and melt their spines, making their brains overload and explode. Gianna gripped his shoulders, her neck arched as she held on to him for dear life.

"Ollie..."


End file.
